


New Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin has been lonely since his best friend Korra has a girlfriend and Mako is busy with work, and his own girlfriend dumped him. Nothing a surprise visit can't fix!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a long time so my writing is rough. Bear with me. This is not a smut fic, though there are mentions of sex. There might be smut added in later chapters if enough people request it, though. *wink*

Things haven’t been going so well for Bolin. He and Korra are still playing for the fire ferrets, but now that Korra and Asami are dating, their hangouts just don’t seem as fun as they used to be.  And to add to it, Mako stopped talking to him a few weeks ago out of nowhere, too busy with work to have a social life apparently. He found himself alone far more often than he liked. He almost wanted to go back to Opal begging again, but he hadn’t reached that level of desperation...yet.

 

They had just played a winning game and Korra only stayed long enough afterward to shower before she took off with Asami, leaving Bolin in the locker room alone. So much for their victory celebrations.

 

He was on the floor stretching when someone came in. “Surprise!” he shouted, making Bolin jump. “Prince Wu?” Bolin asked, then shook his head. “I-I mean, Wu?” he corrected himself. What was _he_ doing here?!

 

“That’s right!” Wu said, bending down in front of him, “I was talking to Mako and he mentioned you had one of your big matches tonight, and I just had to come see!”

 

“What are you doing in Republic City?” Bolin asked, “Last I heard of you, you were joining the circus.”  
  


Wu laughed. “I did!” he cried, “It’s so amazing. I’m the badger mole director! They tried to call me ‘the badger mole tamer’ but I like the name Director instead.”

 

Bolin stared. “So... what are you doing in Republic City?”

 

“Performing!” Wu said, standing up and putting his hands on his hips. “We’re doing a tour around the world. Tomorrow night is our big show. Speaking of Big Shows, yours was amazing! You really knocked them out of the ring!”

 

Bolin smiled at that. “Thanks,” he said. So Wu just came by to see him?

 

Wu sat down in front of him, crossing his legs. “You know, Mako is so boring,” he said suddenly, “I think I like you a lot better.” He smiled at Bolin in a way that gave him chills. Was there an inside joke he was supposed to get?

 

“Boring?” he asked. Was he supposed to be offended?

 

“Yeah,” Wu said, looking up at the wall and sighing, “He’s just...so bland. Even his jokes make me want to fall asleep. And his new hairstyle is just reeking of middle aged man. But you, Bolin, you’re funny, goofy like me, and just look at that body!”

 

Bolin blinked. “Am I missing something?” he asked.

 

Wu’s eyes widened and he stared at Bolin. “Did Mako not tell you?” he asked quietly, then huffed, “Of course he didn’t! Why would I trust him with something so important?! The truth is, Bobo, I’m gay.”

 

Bolin waited for an explanation.

 

Wu waited for a reaction. “You know, gay? Only interested in the same gender…?”

 

Bolin gasped. “What? I thought that was called Bi.”

 

Wu scoffed. “Bi is interested in all genders. I’m gay, which means I’m only attracted to other men.”

 

“Oh,” Bolin said, looking down, “When Korra and Asami told me they were Bi for each other I guess I assumed.”

 

“Korra and Asami?” Wu asked, his eyes widened. Then he grunted with annoyance. “I’m going to kill Mako for not telling me these important things!”

 

“So you’re...gay, is it?” The word felt strange on his tongue, and his cheeks warmed up with embarrassment.

 

Wu giggled. “Y’know Bobo, I think I want you to be my new Mako. You’re just so cute!”

 

“Your new Mako?” Bolin asked. He was so confused. Half of himself was still stuck over the fact that Wu even _showed up_. “What does that mean?”

 

“Best friend, of course!” Wu said happily, “With the option of benefits if you’re ever in the mood.” His eyes traveled down and up Bolin’s body, making Bolin shiver again.

 

Bolin stood up and walked over to his locker, not wanting to sit there anymore. “So just to make sure,” he said, “You’re visiting Republic City and decided to come see me so you could complain about my brother and want me to replace him?” That sounded worse than he meant it to sound...

 

“Don’t be so negative about it,” Wu said, “Besides, you won’t _replace_ Mako. You’ll just add to my list of friends!”

 

Bolin rummaged around in his locker aimlessly. He was curious, to say the least. There was so much happening during this conversation that Bolin just didn’t understand, and he was kind of tired of being unable to read people. He wanted to know what was going on, even if it ended badly. What’s the worst that could happen? Him having to carry Wu to the bathroom? He could handle it. “Why don’t you come hang out with me then?” he asked, turning around to face the other, “I just got a new hot tub in my apartment, it’s pretty fun.”

 

Wu was ecstatic. “Of course I will!” he cried, throwing his hands in the air. Well that solves the problem of loneliness, Bolin thought.

  
  
  


The walk to the apartment was awkward, though Wu didn’t seem to think so. Bolin’s mind was reeling. What was going on? Why did Wu seem to hate Mako so much now, when he was practically falling all over him before? Maybe...maybe Mako didn’t like the fact that Wu was gay. He sure didn’t take well to Asami and Korra. Bolin glanced at Wu, but all he saw was a happy, peaceful expression. He resisted the urge to groan. Why couldn’t he just read people like normal people could?!

 

Once inside, Bolin walked over to his drawers. “You can wear one of my singlets,” he said, “Though it may be big on you.” He pulled out the swimsuit.

 

“No need for that, Bolin,” Wu said from behind him, and Bolin turned around only to let out a loud squeak as he got a grand view of Wu’s ass. “It’s just gonna be us guys anyway,” Wu continued, “How do you turn this hot tub on?”

 

Bolin took a moment to stare at the window on the other side of the room, but Wu’s dark, round cheeks were blaring in his peripheral vision. “Uh….” He tried to take a deep breath but failed, and decided to go turn on the tub. Wu excitedly jumped in, yelping as he hit the cold water. “It’s not hot!”

 

Bolin laughed a little at that. “Well not yet,” he said, “Give it a minute or two.” Feeling a bit more comfortable now that Wu wasn’t exposed anymore, he asked, “Do you want anything to eat or drink? I don’t have much, but I can make apple juice look fancy.”

 

Wu hummed thoughtfully. “I guess that will do,” he said.

 

Bolin turned on the radio to some nice jazz music before going to the kitchen to make his favorite fancy drink: his best sweet apple juice in martini glasses, with sugar sprinkled around the edges. While he did, he thought about Mako. He hadn’t been _angry_ so to speak when he found out about Korra and Asami. But he had been disgusted. Bolin went over the scene again in his mind.

 

> _“You mean you’re together?!” Mako shouted at Korra, taking a threatening step toward her._
> 
> _Korra met him head on. “Why, you have a problem with that?” she asked. Asami looked like she wanted to get involved, but she hesitated._
> 
> _“It’s just so sudden!” Mako said, “I knew you guys were friends, but you didn’t tell anyone it was like that!”_
> 
> _“Why should we have told you?!” Korra asked, “We didn’t even know! What’s your problem, Mako?”_
> 
> _“I don’t have a problem!” Mako said, “I’m just shocked! I think my reaction is perfectly reasonable!”_
> 
> _“Well I don’t think so!” Korra said, “I think you’ve just had it in your head for too long that you actually matter.”_
> 
> _Mako balked. “What’s that supposed to even mean?”_
> 
> _“You should be happy,” Korra said, “Excited for us. But instead you lose your head because you couldn’t IMAGINE that a girl isn’t interested in you anymore. Well guess what, buddy, there are a lot of people whose opinions on this mean anything to me and you are not on that list.”_
> 
> _“Asami?” Mako asked, looking at the other woman in desperation, knowing he was losing._
> 
> _Asami closed her eyes and shook her head. “Korra’s right, Mako,” she said, “I was hoping you’d be more mature.”_

Bolin sighed, feeling the same pain he felt that night as he watched his friends being torn apart. He thought Mako had gotten over it, though. It’s been a few months. He had apologized. Korra and Asami never forgave him fully but his apology was sincere.

 

Or at least, it seemed that way to Bolin. He sighed. He would just have to ask. Maybe he could tell Wu that he had trouble reading people. Maybe Wu would understand…

 

He stopped to change into his swim-singlet before bringing the drinks back to the hot tub. “This is a nice setup,” Wu said as he took his drink, “I was expecting your home to be a little less...nice.”

 

Was that an insult? Probably not… He used to be a prince, after all. “Uh, yeah,” Bolin said as he sank into the now-warm water, “I was surprised they had one this big. I have a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and an extra large living room! Before I didn’t even have a kitchen.”

 

Wu shivered. “You know,” he said, “Living with the circus is kind of like that. We have a kitchen, of course, but moving from place to place, not knowing where I’m gonna sleep the next night....”

 

“At least you know you’ll have a place to sleep,” Bolin said quietly. Wanting to change the subject, he asked, “So what’s going on with you and Mako?”

 

Wu blinked, looking surprised. “Going on?” he asked, “Nothing’s going on.”

 

Bolin took in a deep breath and held it. He bit his lip, then let it out. “Okay Wu,” he said, “Can I admit something to you?”

 

Wu smiled at that. “I love secrets!” he said, scooting closer.

 

Bolin scratched his head. “It’s not really a secret,” he said, “It’s just...I have a lot of trouble reading people. Like, you know how normal people can talk to each other and...sense underlying meanings in what they say or their facial expressions?...Well, I don’t have that ability. And when I do, it’s...really, really bad.”

 

Wu’s expression softened, and he watched Bolin with soft concern. Bolin continued, “What I’m saying is...I need help. I need things to be laid out for me like you’re talking to a little kid. To be honest, I probably miss over half of conversations because I can’t read people.”

 

“I understand,” Wu said softly, placing his hand on Bolin’s shoulder, “Well I don’t _understand_ as in I’ve never had that problem, but...I understand what you’re saying. I’ll try to be more clear about things. And if you’re confused you can ask.”

 

Bolin sighed in relief. “Thank you, Wu,” he said, “I’m always really embarrassed about admitting that, I can only talk to my brother about it usually.”

 

Wu leaned back, putting his hands behind his head. “Well to be very clear with you -- because you asked me to be -- I was being slightly flirtatious earlier.”

 

Bolin’s cheeks reddened. “Okay,” he said, not knowing how to react to that, “But what about my brother? I feel like there’s a lotta unread energy going on there.”

 

Wu sighed. “Mako’s pissy with me,” he said, “It’s actually kind of complicated.” He looked at the water and stretched his legs out, wiggling his toes. “He let me stay with him a month ago for a week because I had an injury and needed to heal before performing again, and that’s when I told him I was gay. He was really conflicted about it it seemed, he kept being really awkward and confrontational.”

 

“Yeah, he found out not long ago about Korra and Asami--”

 

“And then we had sex once.”

 

Bolin froze. “Mako?” he asked, his heart turning very cold.

 

Wu nodded. “It wasn’t like, romantic or anything. He was really upset about work or something and I was feeling horny and offered to let him take it out on me and he did.” He shrugged. “It was great, actually, he’s pretty hot, I was satisfied. But then as soon as it was over he walked away and ignored me for the rest of the night, then told me I should find another place to stay.”

 

Bolin stared into the distance, trying to take this all in. No wonder Mako had just disappeared a few weeks ago… “And did he talk to you again?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” Wu said, “He’s gotten over it I think, at least he’s friendly with me. He won’t let me stay over anymore though, and he just seems so...pissy. I’m just kind of sick of him though, you know? I thought his stubbornness and awkwardness was cute at first, and he’s really gorgeous, but he’s just...bland. And then for him to just walk out after having sex and tell me to get out of his apartment, I just… I want someone with more depth. Someone I can talk to, make jokes with, relax with. Someone who can actually make me laugh.” He smiled a little.

 

Bolin felt his cheeks warming up. “Am I getting things wrong again or was that a...between-the-lines thingy at me?” He rubbed his neck awkwardly.

 

Wu smiled tenderly. “It kind of was,” he said, “I wasn’t meaning it to be though.” He giggled softly. “You do make me laugh,” he said, “You’re just...goofy. I like that.”

 

Bolin rubbed his cheek with his hand, flustered now. “Aw, thanks,” he said, “People tell me that a lot.”

 

“And you’re also so sincere,” Wu continued, “With other people I have to figure out what they think about me and if they really think I’m annoying or something, but with you, I feel...comfortable. I feel like I can be a real person.”

 

Bolin didn’t know how to handle these comments. “I’m flattered!” he squeaked, “Uh…”

 

Wu laughed. “You don’t have to say anything,” he said, “I just wanted to get it out since we’re on a roll of being open, you know.”

 

There was a bit of silence as Wu took a sip of his drink, and Bolin remembered he still had his. He too a sip, his attention immediately being caught by the sweetness of the taste. Mako… what had he been thinking?

 

“I don’t know if Mako told you,” Bolin said, “But when Korra and Asami told us they were together, he kind of...blew up. I don’t know if he was really angry or just....shocked. He was yelling at them. He apologized later, but...this was before you two….you know…”

 

Wu took this information in. “No, he never told me,” he said, “He didn’t even tell me they were together.” He paused, then said, “I think he’s confused. He’s probably never been around two guys or two girls being together romantically. He doesn’t know how to act. Then when I was there, offering him up a chance to see what it’s like...I would have taken it too.”

 

Bolin furrowed his brow. “Aren’t you upset with him using you like that?” he asked, “I mean, to experiment?”

 

Wu raised his eyebrows at that, smiling a little. “Upset? Not at all,” he said, taking another sip of his drink, “I’m happy to help others find out who they are, especially if it gets me a hot body like that. I just wish he had stuck around, maybe not kicked me out into the street.”

 

A very uncomfortable thought occurred to Bolin, and he remembered something from earlier. “Wait,” he said, “Earlier, in the locker room, you said something about us having...benefits.” He looked at Wu, hoping for an explanation.

 

Wu chuckled. “That was me being flirty,” he said, “It’s referencing to the phrase ‘friends with benefits’ which means, being friends but also having sex sometimes. And yes, while we’re on the subject, if you ever want to find out what being with a guy is like, I’m all yours.” He put the glass to his lips again, winking.

 

Bolin’s skin crawled, and he blushed again. “Uh…not at the moment,” he said. He took a deep breath, looking around the room. Quietly, he added, “Thanks for the offer though.” He was curious, and might want to find out, but right now he was content. Then he frowned. “Wait, aren’t you traveling the world?”

 

“Only for eight more months,” Wu said, shrugging, “Then we’ll be settling in Ba Sing Se again. But we can write letters!”

 

Bolin smiled excitedly. He loved having a pen pal! “I might do that,” he said, “Now that Korra and Asami are dating I always feel like the third wheel. It’ll be nice to have another friend.”

 

They spent a few hours there, talking about their lives and their friends. The more he spent time with him, the more Bolin liked Wu. He could trust him. He felt safe with him, not in a physical way but in an emotional one, as if Wu was being gentle with him. It was the same feeling that he had when he was with Korra.

 

Bolin didn’t feel lonely anymore.

 

 


End file.
